


Shower Cut Short

by ecaracap



Series: RP Fics [30]
Category: Law & Order, Rent - Larson
Genre: Babies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/pseuds/ecaracap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and Mark try to take a shower together, only to be cut a little short.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shower Cut Short

Mike kisses Mark forcefully, pushing him against the wall of the shower. Mark pulls back a bit, sputtering as the water falls over his face. He laughs softly, brushing the water out of his face, “Thanks for pushing me into the spray.”

“Sorry,” Mike says with a smile, “Didn’t mean to.”

“It’s alright,” he says, leaning back in to kiss him heatedly.

Mike puts his hands on Mike’s hips, but before he even has a chance to move them lower, they hear a faint noise coming out of their bedroom. Mark pauses, listening hard before he whispers, “Is she awake?”

Mike freezes as well, as if the baby can hear them moving in the shower, “I don’t know…”

As they stand completely still, the sound that drifts into the bathroom becomes even louder and more pronounced. “Yeah, she’s definitely awake,” Mike says with a groan.

“At least she’s not as loud as Rory,” Mark says with a sigh, turning around to turn off the water to the shower.

The two of them step out of their interrupted shower, drying off quickly before heading into their room, where Morgan wails from her cradle in the corner of the room. “It’s alright, Morgan,” Mike says soothingly as he puts on some clothes.

“It’s not time to feed her yet, right?” Mark says as he puts on clothes as well.

“No, it’s not,” Mike says, walking over, picking her up as she continues to cry, “I think she needs to be changed, though.”

Mark sighs, nodding, “Alright. What are the odds we can get her back to sleep? And get back to our shower?”

“Probably not very good,” Mike says, bouncing Morgan, “She has not had a good track record for that.”

“No…she hasn’t,” Mark says as he gets out a clean diaper and a clean outfit for her.

Mike sets her down on their changing table and begins to undress her, only causing her to wail even louder. “Shh, it’s okay, sweetheart,” he says soothingly to her as he begins to change her. Mark disposes of the dirty diaper and dirty clothes as Mike tries to get her into a clean outfit without waking up the rest of the apartment. By the time they’re done, Morgan is still crying her little lungs out.

“She’s not going back to sleep,” Mark says, coming over, putting a comforting hand onto Morgan’s back.

“She’s not,” Mike agrees, bouncing her as she balances against his shoulder.

He goes over to lay down on the bed, putting Morgan on his chest. Mark comes over to lay down next to them, running a hand over Morgan’s back, attempting to calm her down. He rests his head on Mike’s shoulder as he begins to hum softly. Morgan continues to fuss for awhile, but eventually, she calms down enough that she can get back to sleep.

Mark stops humming after awhile, looking up at Mike, whispering, “Maybe we can just take a little nap here.”

“Couldn’t agree more,” Mike says, his hand still on Morgan’s back as they both fall asleep.


End file.
